


Love: Unexpected and Unrequited

by CynicalBlackPhoenix



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1D Smut Free Ficathon, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heterosexuality, Hurt Harry Styles, Hurt Zayn, India, Indian Character, Jealous Zayn, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One Direction Hiatus, One Direction Imagines, Pre-Relationship, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalBlackPhoenix/pseuds/CynicalBlackPhoenix
Summary: Not only Harry's but the entire band's life takes an unexpected turn as a shabby looking, lost, foreign girl wearing tattered clothes faints outside Harry's house at 12 in the morning of 1 February when he was supposed to be having fun and spending time with his mates as he turns 21. The fact worth finding out is if the turn takes them to a beautiful, picturesque valley or a deep, dangerous ditch.





	Love: Unexpected and Unrequited

It was a night in London that made everything look pitch dark.

It was the night when the streets bustled with people as usual and yet seemed quiet.

It was the night when the raindrops themselves kissed the ground. 

It was the night when Harry was about to grow 21 years old.

It was the night of 31st January, 2015.

A huge crowd of fans were surrounding Harry’s house with big cards, heart-shaped toys and many more gifts in their hands. Above them, in the balcony, Harry, in his night outfit, stood to attend his fans and blew them flying kisses. All the love and affection was apparent from the birthday wishes that came from fans singing enthusiastically. Even the rain pouring down straight from the heaven couldn't deter the fans from wishing Harry on his big day.

Suddenly, one of the girls, making her way out of the crowd with great difficulty, fell on all fours after managing to reach the very front of the horde. Drenched by the rain from head to toe, the girl, seemingly weak, in shabby clothes and scruffy hair ran and stood facing the front door of Harry's home where the security guards stopped her from attempting to break into the house.

The clock struck 12 of 1st Feb and consequently, the fans did not pay any heed to the girl rather the wishes and birthday carols grew even louder in decibels.

"Please, I need to m-meet him. I need his help. I r-really nee-..." insisted the girl before she fainted down in the guards' arms who were trying to stop her. 

Harry caught the sight of all this commotion and was surprised to hear something other than Birthday wishes. He was bewildered to see a girl who looked somewhat foreigner, wearing wet and shabby clothes, with hair nothing less than a bird’s nest. He gave a signal to the guards to bring the girl inside.

Harry departed from the balcony saying, “Thank you so much to you all for your love and affection. This means a lot to me. I really feel overwhelmed. Thank you so much for making my day so special. Gunnite guys. Love you all.” 

The guards let the girl rest on Harry's couch, while Harry brought a glass of water for her. After several efforts and waiting for about 6 minutes, the girl opened her eyes slowly to find Harry sitting beside, watching her intently.

She stood up immediately doubting herself to look presentable enough for standing in front of Harry Styles, one of the members of the famous boyband.

Before she could say a word, she developed cold feet when Harry stood up, stepped closer to her and looked in her large, hazel eyes to make her feel less conscious which apparently, did not help at all.

It appeared as if she was frozen but experienced the warmth of all the seven heavens due to the beautiful eye contact, she wished could go on for as long as possible.

*Click*

The girl was back to reality again after the bubble of her dreams had exploded for Harry had clicked softly near her right ear.

"Miss...uh..?" muttered Harry.

"K-Kavya. I'm Kavya and I need your help!" spoke the girl in a rush.


End file.
